Items Bonus Sets
What Are Bonus Sets? Bonus Set Items are special items. They are like Unique Items, in that they're very rare and shown with a dark gold border. However, in general Bonus Set Items are a tad weaker. This is because Bonus Set Items are each part of specific sets, and if you equip the entire set you get an extra set of bonus affixes, hence the name "Bonus Set Items." Bonus Set Items are denoted by the Set Name being displayed in purple in the Item description. Known Bonus Set Items lvl in below list represents minimum character level A''' * Alchemist's Secrets - Lvl40 * Alezi - Lvl49 '''B * Beserker - Lvl65 * Bloody Teeth - Lvl70 C''' * Cave Master's Oath - Lvl30 * Chosen - Lvl70 * Cohen - Lvl12 * Cohen's Treasure - Lvl51 * Crazy Clown - Lvl80 '''D * Dark Saint - Lvl44 E''' * Endless Hope - Lvl21 * Eternal Dark Inflammation - Lvl70 '''K * King of the Dark - Lvl82 * Kings Wail - Lvl56 M''' * Matthew's Shadow Dance - Lvl37 '''O * Oracle - Lvl30 * Outrage - Lvl61 S''' * Silent River - Lvl28 * SkyWalker's - Lvl49 * Stars of The Asylum - Lvl70 * Steel Heart - Lvl35 '''T * The Emperor - Lvl78 * The Infinite Compassion - lvl84 * The Light of Despair - Lvl86 * The Peak of Magic Power - Lvl80 * The Primitive - Lvl84 * The Traitor Thrust - Lvl82 * The Trapped Beast - Lvl78 W''' * Wild Frenzy - Lvl61 * Wild Heart - Lvl50 * Woody's Dirty Means - Lvl33 Content Missing If you have any of the below objects, could you please post a comment to this page with the stats/image. * '''Alchemist's Secrets - Leggings - Stats/Image missing * Alchemist's Secrets - Gloves - Stats/Image missing * Dark Saint - Leggings - Stats/Image missing * Endless Hope - Gloves - Image missing * Matthews Shadow Dance - Leggings - Stats/Image missing * Matthews Shadow Dance - Gloves - Stats/Image missing * Oracle - Chest Armor - Stats/Image missing * Oracle - Gloves - Stats/Image missing * Oracle - Boots - Image missing * Outrage - Helmet - Image missing * Silver River - Leggings - Image missing * Silver River - Boots - Image missing * Silver River - Gloves - Stats/Image missing * Skywalkers - Necklace - Image missing * Skywalkers - Unknown 3rd item * Steel Heart - Leggings - Stats/Image missing * Steel Heart - Gloves - Stats/Image missing * The Infinite Compassion - Unknown 2nd item * The Infinite Compassion - Unknown 3rd item * The Light of Despair - Helmet - Stats/Image missing * The Light of Despair - Gloves - Stats/Image missing * The Peak of Magic Power - Helmet - Stats/Image missing * The Primitive - Gloves - Stats/Image missing * The Traitor Thrust - Leggings - Stats/Image missing * Wild Frenzy - Unknown 3rd item * Woody's Dirty Means - Gloves - Stats/Image missing * Woody's Dirty Means - Leggings - Image missing